The present disclosure relates generally to web converting, and more particularly to score slitting and automatic score knife positioning.
Large amounts of material rolled onto cylindrical cores often require slitting to produce the desired finished roll widths. For example, a large roll of adhesive tape material having a width measured in feet may require slitting to narrower widths for use by consumers. As such, large rolls of material must be unwound, slit and rewound into a variety of smaller desired widths and diameters. Slitting the large rolls of material requires positioning of devices such as score knives. This positioning and subsequent repositioning requires time which increases the amount of time needed to convert a large roll of material into smaller widths.